


a wet night in vegas

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Propositions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Luke was a horny, happy drunk.





	a wet night in vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “bar”. Sequel to [luke’s favorite museum (or, the one with the bong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910070).

The bar was _crowded_. They were in Vegas after all. Though it usually made him feel weird, Luke was happy they were in the VIP area. He wasn't sure how many drinks they'd had. 

As he leaned closer to his fiancé, his stool toppled over. “Woops.”

“You okay, Lukey?” Michael sounded surprised. 

“Great! You're here, we’re _engaged_ ; everything’s amazing!” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s lips.

He thought Michael’s eyes widened as he looked around. Weird. “It is.” Michael smiled. “How about we go back upstairs? Get you sobered up?”

“I can blow you,” he said. 

“Yeah, how about no?”


End file.
